Come Back
by emmii-chan
Summary: Makoto kept his feelings to himself, but Haruka is too busy to notice, surely? (Yaoi pairing - MakoHaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, I'm into the Free! fandom. It's just beautiful and majestic there. Thanks to my ****kenketsu**** from deviantart, she has introduced me.**

**I'm trying to change my A/N ways, if you're asking why it's suddenly into this kind of.. how do I explain it.. form. Yes, form, what a splendid word.**

**I turned into a Haruka Hairflipper fan. ; u ; You have to say, he does his hair flips good. lD**

**I also fell into the HaruMako shipping, it's just- I can't even describe it, whyyyy. Tumblr is now my friend at this pairing, haha. Thank you, Tumblr.**

**Now it's off to my stories, which I try to get better at. If you like, thank you, my bubbalicious bbies. You are all sweet in my other stories. I just hope this one pleases you as well!**

**Enough with this boring A/N shtuff. One more thing:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own these people. If I did, I would've slapped Rin-chan with a paper fan in one of the episodes, leaving a faint mark.**

**Because that's how much I dislike him. He's a cool guy, I admit that.**

* * *

Makoto was surprised.

The sun would be peering over the ocean horizon, with birds singing constantly with musical touches in their calls. You could almost hear the sea's quiet roaring, and if you look hard enough you would see seagulls plunging into the endless water, flapping its wings freely as it flew away from the depths, having a thrashing fish in its beak.

Everyday Makoto would climbed up the stone steps after accepting the old woman's offering of a snack in the morning, always stopping by to stroke the small, white cat's head that always appeared in the bushes as he walked past.

And then he would knock impatiently on the wooden door, always finding no answer, of course. Makoto soon would be walking at the back of his best friend's house, going under the purple curtain that announced the laundry room, and slide open the door to see Haru sitting peacefully in the bathtub with his usual swimming attire.

That was what Makoto did this morning, though he found Haru sleeping instead of being wide awake. In the bathtub. With his usual swimming attire.

Of course the brown-haired boy would swallow back a chuckle, although he could feel heat rising up in his face. The freestyle swimmer was lying in the tub, his eyes closed and his head leaned back so his forehead was covered with water, but to Makoto's relief Haru's nose was stuck out from the water to breathe. The dark-haired boy's muscular chest was exposed, though water calmly lapped up his body. His breathing was soft and whispery, Makoto couldn't even tell if Haru was even dozing off or dead; he hoped it was choice number one.

After a few minutes, he sighed with exasperation, realizing that the water-loving young man wouldn't wake up.

_Guess he'll be late_, Makoto groaned inwardly, stepping up closer. He extended out his arms, grasping the male's firm shoulders and giving him a rough shake. "Wake up, Haru-chan," he murmured loudly.

Haru's nose instantly dipped back fully into the water. A wet, sopping head then rose to the surface, a pair of glittering ocean-blue eyes blinking up at Makoto.

"Good morning, Haru-chan," Makoto spoke cheerfully, crouching down on his knees. His green eyes could not tear themselves away from those intense, glowing blue eyes, which had their own depths of darkening blue like an ocean...

"Drop the –chan," Haru huffed disdainfully, doing his usual expressionless hair flip. Makoto loved how Haru's dark hair fell neatly to where it was supposed to go. "We're going to be late," Makoto insisted, ignoring Haru's blunt comment. "Come on, put on your clothes."

Haru rose from the tub, water droplets dripping from his well-built body. Makoto's gaze drifted to the ground as Haru spoke with his monotone voice, "_We_? Since when was it _we_?"

Makoto stifled a laugh escaping from his lips before getting to his feet. "Since a long time ago, Haru-chan," he replied, tipping his head to one side. Haru snorted, stepping outside of the bathtub. Small puddles formed around the shorter male's feet as he reached for a towel.

Instantly that dry towel became damp with water as Haru rubbed it repeatedly against his hair, with Makoto watching with a silence. Unfortunately, to Haru, that silence vanished like mist in the afternoon.

"Haru, can't you hurry?" Makoto interrupted Haru's now-finished drying. "We're going to be late, and we have a swim club meeting afterschool. We're going swimming."

Makoto couldn't help but break into a knowing grin as he saw Haru's eyes shimmering wondrously at the mention of swimming. The brown-haired male loved it when that happened.

"I guess I wouldn't be late for that," Haru muttered lowly, grabbing his school uniform from the counter near him. "Go away," he then said in his short sentences. "Privacy, please."

Makoto shoved away a pit of longing and wistfulness blossoming in his stomach as Haru entered another room, shutting the door gently behind him. He would really liked to see- _no_, he shouldn't think of this. Haru-chan was his best friend, for Mrs. Ama-chan's sake.

Makoto blinked, gritting his teeth as he buried his face in his hands. _Why? _he wailed inwardly. He snapped open from his mind-reeling thoughts as Haru entered the room with his school attire and backpack strapped firmly on his shoulder. The blue-eyed boy glanced questioningly at Makoto's unusual crestfallen face. "Are you coming?" he asked softly.

The taller boy shook his head, blinking up at Haru with a slightly forced grin plastered across his face. "Of course!" Haru nodded, relieved to see Makoto eager to set off, though his eyes narrowed a bit. He knew Makoto was hiding something; but they always told each other everything since they were little. What had changed?

Haru blinked away from his thinking, walking ahead of Makoto as he exited the bathroom. "Hurry up, Makoto," was all he said before reaching the door that led outside.

* * *

A soft blast of salty and fresh air teased Makoto's hair as he finally caught up with the still evenly-paced boy. Together they walked in silence, though every now and then Makoto brought up his usual conversations, as always.

After a few talks about the weather, Makoto saw Haru's blue eyes veering off to the endless ocean. He chuckled softly, noticing Haru's sigh of longing.

"You know," Makoto spoke as they almost reached their school, "you could do some swimming right now. If only we had a day-off or something…"

Haru's eyes brightened slightly, looking up to Makoto's green ones. The taller male held his breath for a few seconds, trying to tear him away from the mesmerizing sea-blue eyes.

"Maybe we can," Haru answered slyly, glancing at the pool where the Iwatobi swim club met. "At least, _I_ can." He gazed back at Makoto again, but instead with the expressionless face he had his eyes full of pleading and anticipation.

Makoto sighed inwardly, shaking his head slightly. "Nothing can get between you and water," he murmured amusingly before finally nodding.

Haru's eyes sparkled before he suddenly stopped walking, with Makoto looking back with surprise. "I'd like to swim right now," he added, his eyes looking solemnly at the ground.

Makoto let out a small gasp, his eyes round as he looked at Haru. "No, you can't!" he argued, clenching his hands into fists with exasperation. "You'll get in trouble!"

The eager swimmer shook his head stubbornly, crossing his arms as he glared at Makoto. "You could just call me in sick," he muttered, tipping his head to one side.

The other young man's shoulders slumped with admitted defeat. "Fine, fine," he finally said, "but the water's too cold, you know, Haru-chan."

Haru shrugged in a dismissive manner. "That'll be a _real_ reason for me to get sick," he replied breezily, giving Makoto a winning but very faint grin. It was an expression people never really got to see; Makoto would do anything to get that soft smile back.

Makoto rolled his eyes. The two were now in the front of the school gates. "Call me if you need anything," he called as Haru walked away. He may never admit it, but there was slight bounce in the happy swimmer's steps as he rushed towards the pool.

The brown-haired boy walked to his classroom, where he sat down at his desk and stared at Haru's empty desk. As the teacher called roll, with echoes of 'Here!' sounding throughout the room, Makoto's gaze stayed with the desk beside him.

Today changed its routine, to his dismay.

* * *

As Makoto exited out the classroom, being within the stream of students that were excited to end their class, a short figure stood planted in front of the door as Makoto finally reached the door.

"Mako-chan!" A flash of familiar blonde hair and a pair of violet eyes stared at Makoto as the tall male looked down at the shorter one. "Nagisa," he greeted, patting the wide-eyed boy on the shoulder. "Isn't today a swim meeting?"

Nagisa nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down in place. "Where's Haru-chan?" He questioned suddenly, looking around wildly. His eyes started to darken with sadness. "He's always with you, and he never misses a swim meet."

Makoto looked down at the ground with embarrassment, grinning loftily at Nagisa. "You'll see later," he promised the blonde. "And I bet you'll be surprised."

The excited boy's eyes started to lighten up. "Okay!" Makoto stifled a laugh as he followed the skipping Nagisa to the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Without saying anything else, I just wanted to say..**

**.. this title isn't even related to the story.**

**Fabulous, just fabulous. I didn't know what was up with my mind that time, but oh well. Too lazy to think about any other title, heheh.**

**I guess I'll have to use my super powers to make that title seem fit for this story. /sighs/**

**While listening to one of the character songs of one of the characters (guess, people, guess if you dare :U) I shall do another chapter.**

**Partially because I have nothing else to do on this laptop.**

**And because I love you guys and I love Free! ISC.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own these lovelies, or else Rei would already been shipped with Nagisa right from the start or something.**

**Sorry if I made them OOC, which I think I did. It's your opinions, my lovelies.**

* * *

"Haru-chan, stay in bed," Makoto pleaded, his green eyes slightly blazing. "You can't go swimming when you're sick, could you?" He sighed as another cough echoed through the bathroom as Haru rose from the bathtub, but not enough to get out.

Haru shook his head, his blue eyes dull, though a small glint lingered. "No," he refused, looking away. "You can't make me, Makoto."

It was some time before Nagisa caught Haru swimming through the water afterschool. Makoto had to insist to the wide-eyed blonde that Haru was not a magician who can teleport, but an ordinary boy who went out for a swim. Nagisa had sniffed disdainfully and reply, "How do _you_ know that, Mako-chan?"

Haru had been staring with a slightly bewildered look in his face, his expression darkening a bit as Nagisa claimed that they had a magician as a friend. "I just swim," Haru had announced to Nagisa. "Isn't that enough?"

Now Makoto was waiting in the bathroom, his eyes blinking up at the relaxing swimmer. "Please?" He urged impatiently. "We can go swimming afterschool. Please?"

Haru huffed. "You can go with Rei-chan," he answered quietly, a series of brief coughs erupting from his lips. "And you said that I'm too sick." He stuck up his nose with a slight winning expression as Makoto started to look crestfallen.

"I can stay with you," he begged, mentally slapping himself. He wasn't sick, so why would he stay with Haru? The shorter swimmer wasn't a baby.

The dark-haired boy blinked, slightly confused. "Well," he began carefully, "I guess you can, but-"

Makoto let out an inwardly fanboy giggle and hurled himself at Haru, embracing him tightly. Haru's eyes sparkled with quickening alarm, though Mako felt his tense shoulders loosen and a pair of strong arms slowly wrapping around Makoto's own arms.

He felt Haru's gaze burning towards him as he withdrew awkwardly, electing to ignore the fact that his school uniform was slightly damp with water. "Sorry," he stuttered, walking back. "I'll give you privacy to change."

Haru nodded, slowly slipping lightly out of the bathtub. Makoto sighed, sliding the door with slight roughness as he walked towards Haru's bedroom.

_What is happening?_ Makoto wondered dazily, shivering under his black jacket. A small light flashed out of his pocket; the brown-haired male fished out his phone and peered over at the screen with amusement.

"_Makoto, we've been waiting forever! Is Haru-chan there? Is he still a magician? I hope so, maybe he'll make penguins pop out to our pool and play with us!_

_Rei-chan won't talk that much right now, so I decided to text you! Are you at Haru-chan's? Is he sick? If he is, tell him that I hope he can swim again! And if he's a magician, make him spurt out dolphins. I bet they'll swim like family!_

_-Nagisa"_

Haru walked in the room, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and his pants. He peeked over Makoto's shoulder; the boy snorted at Nagisa's message, blinking at Makoto with very small laughter hinted in his voice. "I'm not a magician, please tell him that."

Makoto nodded eagerly, his eyes glittering as he leaned back, his head slightly touching Haru's chest. "I'll make sure," he promised, only half-joking.

"You better," Haru murmured softly. To Makoto's dismay he departed from his slight touch, now lying peacefully on the bed with half-closed eyes.

Makoto admired Haru's sturdy body, imagining himself nuzzling close to Haru, finding himself staring in his intense blue eyes; he mentally slapped himself and looked away, clutching his phone tighter_. I'm getting worse_, he moaned inwardly. _Why me?_

"Makoto," a voice whispered softly behind him. "I'm cold."

The brown-haired male simply sat there, gaping astonishingly at the demanding one. Haru, the stoic and quiet one of the group, offering..?

"I-I'm not sure," Makoto stammered, his eyes trained mainly at the ground. Yes, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. "I mean.. wouldn't it be squishy?"

Haru shrugged coolly, his eyes focused outside the window. Tiny, pink dots layered the ground. Cherry blossoms, Makoto mused as he followed Haru's gaze. Not a single cloud in the sky.

"You won't know until you try," Haru pointed out, with a hint of a sly touch in his voice. Makoto groaned inwardly, though his mind was urging him forward. _Stop, stop_, he scolded his brain.

Makoto finally made up his mind, scrambling up beside the patiently-waiting male. He snuggled at the crook of Haru's arm, silently relishing the blue-eyed boy's warm and smooth skin.

"Night-night, Haru-chan," Makoto yawned, his words slightly slurred with fatigue. Out of the corner of his half-closed eyes Haru scowled a bit. "Don't call me that, idiot," Haru sniffed disdainfully. Makoto couldn't help but smile faintly.

"Whatever you say, Haru-chan~"

"Idiot."

* * *

Nagisa grinned widely and rather evilly, proudly looking at his phone. At least ten pictures of Haru and Makoto were being shown on the phone screen, and all of them had Makoto smiling softly, and Haru being all boring and expressionless as the two slept.

Rei, on the other hand, was not amused. "They'll kill us if they find us in Haru-senpai's house," he growled under his breath. Nagisa elected to ignore the quietly nagging boy.

"Success," he cackled, smiling mischievously. "Now we'll show these pictures to Makoto tomorrow at school, and he'll be fainting right on the spot!"

The other boy slid a finger out from his pocket and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. Nagisa frowned slightly at the Rei's gesture. If his red glasses were slipping so much, why not just buy new ones? The blonde shrugged his thoughts off, his violet eyes again focused on his phone.

"Let's _go_," Rei hissed, tugging slightly on Nagisa's sweater sleeve. Nagisa pouted and peeked over from the ajar door they hid behind, checking on the two sleeping figures again. Still sleeping, to his relief.

"Rei-chan, why can't you have some fun?" Nagisa huffed disdainfully as he got dragged from Haru's house, but there was a smile on his face.

He would love to see Makoto's face tomorrow.

* * *

**I RUSHED, I RUSHED, I RUSHED.**

**Six tabs on right now, and I managed to complete Chapter 2.**

**Genius on the run here that has a writer's block and school and piles of homework in her way but she is very happy that she managed to finish this chapter and is also glad that this story isn't really over because she enjoys writing this stuff because she is very obsessed with Free! And MakoHaru and she loves all of her followers that are following and stalking this story and /pant pant/ she should stop spamming you poor people.**

**Say that three times fast…**

**Should I really continue this, because there are problems in this story that takes me forever to get through. If you guys like it a lot, I'll be a nice person and continue this.**

**I'm sorry if the story seems rushed and poorly-written. I tried. ; 3 ;**

**GaaAAAAAH Mako just admit it, omfg.**

**/cuddles Mako-chan comfortingly**

**/cuddles Haru-chan while squealing like a fangirl**

**/cuddles Rei-chan and is going to buy him new glasses that are 'beautiful'**

**/cuddles Nagisa-chan and pats him on the head for being a genius**

**/stares at Rin-chan and slowly pats him on the head and gives him a shark plushie**

**/cuddles Gou- I mean, Kou, for being a boss**

**/CUDDLES EVERYBODY OMFG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just finished rewatching episode 6.**

**Yeah, dat CPR one where Makoto drowned, Haruko did that CPR thing, but sadly Makoto had to wake up. Got me squealing with fangasm, yes yes. Koyoto Animation did a great job.**

**Yes yes indeed.**

**WELP SOMEBODY GO BUY ME MORE TISSUES FOR MY NOSEBLEEDING WELP**

**Disclaimer : I do not own these bootiful people.**

* * *

"_Nagisa!_"

Rapid footsteps would be heard around the outdoor swimming pool as a particular captain pursued after a short blonde, who was clutching a small device in his hands. A disapproving blue-eyed teen stood at the edge of the pool, shaking his head at Gou and Rei.

"I'm going to kill you!" Makoto shrieked; his reply was a shrill squeal (A/N: Isn't Nagi-chan ((didn't know where that came from, Nagi..)) aDOWABLE when he squeals or something) as the raced laps around the pool.

"Makoto, stop!" Nagisa screeched, his voice wild. So carefree, Makoto mused as he crashed into Nagisa, causing them both to end up sogging at the edge of the pool.

Makoto's head bobbed from the water as a flash of maroon hurried over to his side. Nagisa's blonde hair floated as he burst from the water, his magenta eyes wide and his mouth opened for air. "Mako-chan!" Nagisa laughed, water trickling down his face.

Gou, on the other hand, wasn't so amused. "You could've slipped, Makoto!" She scolded, "and faceplant to the ground! What would our club do without its captain, huh?" Her dark eyes bored into poor Makoto's green ones.

"We always have Haru-chan, Gou-kun," he rasped, stealing a brief glance to the dark-haired one. The reply Makoto got was the usual emotionless glance; Haru turned away swiftly and started swimming.

Gou's eyes turned ablaze as she glowered at Makoto with teeth clenched. "It's _Kou_!" she insisted sharply, though her flaming expression died into a faint, cheeky grin.

"Gou!" Nagisa cheered, surprisingly now at the opposite side of Makoto and Gou when he had just been next to them a few seconds ago. The female turned to glare at the keen blonde.

A slight gasp erupted from the water, and as Makoto turned his head he met a pair of brilliant ocean-blue eyes. Makoto leaned forward, and although his breathing quickened he forced himself to smile. "Haru-chan."

The other swimmer sighed crossly. "Don't add the last part," he muttered, his arms raised until they rested on the surface of the ground above the pool. Small puddles formed around where Haru had rested his arms.

Makoto giggled, his hand raised to cover his mouth to prevent more escaping laughs. "Whatever you say," he smiled warmly and added, "Haru-chan."

Haru scowled slightly; was Makoto's eyes deceiving him, or did Haru's frown softened only a bit? Makoto rubbed his left eyes, but the stoic boy's face didn't change. Or Makoto thought so.

"So…" Makoto began, running a free (A/N: Ha, see what I did dere.) hand through his brown hair. "Can I… sleep over at your house tonight?"

Haru blinked, surprise lingering in his eyes. Makoto ducked his head with genuine embarrassment, his gaze focused to the calm, rippling water. Sleep-overs at Haru's was a long time ago. They weren't little anymore.

Only did he realize that everybody else had gone home, that the sun was slowly sinking to the horizon- the silence seemed to blend in with the pink and orange hue swirling in the sky, with a few faint stars scattered across.

After what seemed like ages, Haru finally replied. "Okay."

Makoto's eyes went round with slight disbelief, glancing at Haru. The freestyle swimmer had his eyes closed, his chin rested peacefully on the edge of the pool. "I said, okay," Haru repeated, aware of the uncomfortable silence blanketing between them. And then he broke it. "You'll have to get your stuff, first."

Makoto broke into a content smile. "Let's go, then," he said with a hint of a jubilant tone in his voice.

Haru nodded, reluctant to leave the fabulous sensation of the cooling water lapping against his skin. Although he casted one last look at the pool, Haru heaved himself out of the water, water droplets trickling down his bare sides.

_Look away_. Makoto turned around, aware of Haru and his half-bare body almost touching his own. Feeling blue eyes burn down the back of his head, Makoto shifted to his feet, feeling his fingers tingle wistfully as he peeked over at his friend. "Come on," he urged softly.

Haru nodded, and in a few mere seconds he vanished into the locker rooms, only a flicker of a shadow showing his presence at the Iwatobi outdoor swimming pool. And after a few _minutes_, Haru came back, with a fresh gray jacket and shorts. Makoto thought if Haru had wore swimming trunks underneath.

The refreshed shorter male paced up to Makoto, his mesmerizing blue eyes staring into Makoto's. And finally he nodded, pointing to the direction of his house. And then he started walking.

Makoto grinned slightly, chasing after Haru. Bundles of questions were at the tip of his tongue, urging him to start a conversation as usual, but the now-darkened sky and the arrays of stars glittering coldly across the sky seemed to be enough.

The taller one glanced over to the ocean as they almost reached to Makoto's house. Stars dotted the wild blue, and a round moon reflecting off the crashing surface. A small roar echoed through Makoto's ears as he shivered slightly as a small chilly breeze nipped at his hands. Haru glanced over at him knowingly.

_I'm not scared of the ocean anymore, with him at my side_.

And finally they reached Makoto's house. "I'll wait outside," Haru offered, the comfortable silence being broken. Makoto nodded gratefully and entered through the door as Haru climbed a few stone steps up. _Must've been checking to see if the cat is still there_, Makoto mused as he hurried inside.

As he entered the house, squeals of excitement rose as clangs of dropped videogame controllers were being abandoned as two young kids launched themselves at Makoto.

"You're back!" Ran squeaked, with her brother Ren nodding enthusiastically, light brown eyes shining. "You were gone for so long; we got bored so we played games!"

Makoto smiled widely, ruffling both of his sibling's hair. "That's great," he replied warmly before heading upstairs. "I'm going over to Haru- you remember him?- and I'm staying there for the night."

The female of the trio yelped with longing and envy. "Haru-chan is so nice!" she gushed, her eyes wide. "I wish we can come with you!"

The older one chuckled fondly, though his laughing was interrupted by his mother entering the room with a pan in hand. She leaned against the doorframe, looking up affectionately at her children.

"You're going to Haruka's?" She questioned, amusement glittering in her familiar eyes. "So much has past- I know you two are still the best of friends." She smiled knowingly.

Makoto's head drooped slightly, his eyes trained on the bed he was sitting on. "Yeah, well…" He began softly, playing with his fingers absentmindedly, "we knew each other for a long time." His cheeks grew slightly red, and Ran giggled maniacally as she glanced over to him.

Makoto's mother left the room, and Ran came dashing over to Makoto, with Ren by her side.

"Don't worry," she whispered reassuringly as Ren laughed hysterically, trying to stifle his giggling by shoving his fist in his mouth. "Haru will still be your friend when you grow old and wrinkly, Mako-chan."

The taller one clambered down the stairs with a bag propped on his shoulders. He amusingly faked a frown. "Bye now," he sang as he reached the front door. "Make sure to behave, okay?"

"We will," Ren and Ran sang in unison, putting on innocent faces. Makoto planted a kiss on the forehead on each one of them and hurried off.

* * *

**Yay.**

**I finished.**

**I was in the middle of doing the ending part when suddenly the laptop ran out of battery, and I didn't even save it.**

**But then luckily when I turned on my laptop again. Fabulous Word Document had saved my old file and then I continued where I left off~**

**Muahahaha, you tried to put me off, but you failed, Lord Laptop.**

**Muahahahahahahaha.**

**Happy Early Thanksgiving!**


End file.
